Mizuki's Returns
by Rika100
Summary: Here is the sequel of Mizuki's Diary...sorry for taking to long.What if Mizuki awoke when Sano left the hospital? What if she didnt remember him at all? What will Mrs. Ashiya do? What will happen if Mizuki remembers? Will everything be okay?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. I know I took to long to post this sequel and I broke a promise. I hate that, but here is the sequel of **Mizuki's Diary**, I hope you like this story as much as you like the other one. Well let's get started!

Mizuki's Return

Prologue

"Bye Mizuki I promise to take care of our kids and as you wish I will name them Izumi and Mizuki. Just know that when they turn seven I will change their names," Sano said. He kissed Mizuki's forehead and left with his two children in each arms. He left the preparations of the funeral to his parents-in-law. Even thought he would not go, he had to take care of two babies and he had to make sure that they were okay.

Mean while inside the hospital Mizuki's mother was saying her goodbyes to Mizuki. As she left she heard a familiar tone. Beep, beep, beep She turned around and noticed it came from the machine. "Doctor!"

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Ashiya only pointed the monitor. The doctor looked in surprised, Beep, beep, beep.

"What is happening to her?" Mrs. Ashiya asked.

"She is coming back to live," the doctor said. Mizuki opened her eyes and looked around.

"Mom?"

"Hey honey how are you?"

"What am I doing at the hospital?"

"Tell me Mrs. Sano…"

"Mrs. Sano? Who is that?" Mizuki asked. Mrs. Ashiya just stared in surprised.

"Okay, Ms. Mizuki Ashiya do you remember who Izumi Sano is?"

"No, I just know that he is a great high jumper," Mizuki said.

"Anything else?"

"Mom what is going on?" Mizuki asked.

"Mrs. Ashiya we need to talk," the doctor said. Mrs. Ashiya only nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Ashiya asked once outside the room.

"She doesn't remember most of the stuff that has happen through her life."

"I understand, can she come home today?" Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Yes," the doctor said. Mr. Ashiya was surprise to see his daughter alive at his house.

"Gil!" Mizuki said hugging Gil who had gone for a visit. Before they could asked any questions Mrs. Ashiya told them what was happening to Mizuki.

They understood and the three made a plan, "I don't want her to go back with Izumi Sano."

"Mrs. Ashiya she is marry to him," Gil said.

"Not anymore, I want you to take care of her. Take her away for a couple of years to another place, she will like that. I want her to be okay," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Honey shouldn't Sano know this?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"No, he will not take Mizuki from us again," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"What about the kids?"

"He can keep them, and she can have more with Gil. The doctor said she was healthy and that she had no disease," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"What if she remembers?"

"I don't know, I will lie to her again. I will tell her it was for her own good, but she shouldn't remember if she doesn't see him in person," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Okay, we will do as you say," Mr. Ashiya said giving up.

"Mizuki are you ready for the trip we said we would have?" Gil asked as he saw Mizuki coming down the stairs.

"What trip?" Mizuki asked confuse.

"You forgot that too honey? Well Gil and you had planned to go to a trip tomorrow," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"I don't remember" Mizuki said.

"It was probably the accident," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Maybe."

"Tell me honey do you remember Julia?" Mr. Ashiya asked, Mizuki shook her head no.

"Well you should get ready," Gil said. Mizuki nodded and went to her room to pack everything up.

"Take care of her," Mrs. Ashiya said, Gil nodded. The following day Gil and Mizuki left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All this time Sano read and reread Mizuki's Diary. At times he would laugh and at times he would cry. He would read her diary in front of Izumi Jr. and Mizuki Jr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is the end of the Prologue. I hope you liked it and please forgive me if I confuse you. Anyways I'm hopping to really update soon. Well later!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 1 of **Mizuki****'****s Diary** sequel. I hope you like this story as much as you like the other one. Well let's get started!

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 1 - Eight Years Later

"Gilbert when are we going back to America?" Mizuki asked. It had pass eight years since she last saw her mother and father.

"Tomorrow, but why the hurry?" Gilbert said.

"I want them to know that we are going to marry soon," Mizuki said with a smiled.

"Okay then why don't we start to pack up and see what happens," Gilbert said. Mizuki nodded and started to pack up everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a beautiful story daddy!" Mizuki Jr. said.

"Yes well, we will have to change your names now," Sano said feeling regret.

"Why daddy?" Izumi Jr. asked.

"I get confuse with your names," Sano said with a small laugh.

"Okay," both kids said.

"Okay now tell me what would you like your names to be," Sano said.

"I want my name to be Rika," Mizuki Jr. said.

"How about you Izumi Jr.?" Sano asked.

"I want my name to be Ivan," Izumi Jr. said.

"Okay then Rika and Ivan it will be," Sano said standing up. They were about to leave when a knock on the door was heard. Sano opened and outside what his Mrs. Ashiya.

"Sano I came to see my grandchildren" Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Oh sorry, but we are going to see a judge," Sano said.

"For what?" Mrs. Ashiya asked.

"Their names are going to be change to Rika and Ivan," Sano said.

"Did you choose the names?" Mrs. Ashiya asked.

"No grandma I choose mine and Izumi choose his," Mizuki Jr. said.

"Mizuki Jr. I mean Rika, you should start to call your brother Ivan," Sano said.

"Okay daddy," Rika (Mizuki Jr.) said.

"Mrs. Ashiya would you like to come with us?" Sano asked.

"No, I need to do something else, I just stop by to say hi to my grandchildren," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Okay," Sano said.

"Well better get going, bye Rika and Ivan" Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Bye granny," both kids said. Mrs. Ashiya left and went back to her house and started to make dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gilbert what are you doing?" Mizuki asked as she saw Gilbert by the phone.

"Calling your parents," Gilbert said.

"No, no, no I want it to be a surprise," Mizuki said hanging up.

"Okay," Gilbert said putting the phone down.

"How about you taking me out," Mizuki said.

"Okay," Gilbert said standing up. Both got out of the apartment and went to distract themselves at the breach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rika, Ivan how about visiting Julia," Sano said.

"Okay," Rika and Ivan said. (Mizuki Jr. and Ivan Jr.)

"Okay then lets turn left here," Sano said. He turned left and drove to Julia's house. When they arrived they noticed Julia was outside.

"Aunty Julia!" Both kids scream as they got off the car.

"Izumi Jr., Mizuki Jr. what a surprise," Julia said.

"No Julia their names are Rika and Ivan," Sano said.

"Oh you already change their names?" Julia asked. Sano nodded and she only smiled.

"Aunty where is uncle?" Rika asked.

"I'm here!"

"Uncle Nakatsu!" Rika and Ivan scream as they ran up to Nakatsu.

"I heard that some change his or her name, who was it?" Nakatsu asked.

"Me!" Both kids scream with a big smile.

"Okay then, what are your names?"

"Rika, and he is Ivan," Rika said.

"Okay then Rika and Ivan would you like some ice-cream?" Nakatsu asked.

"Can we?" Both kids asked Sano.

"Yes you can," Sano said. The five of them entered Julia and Nakatsu's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you like it…I'm hoping to update during this week again…of course if you wish me to. Well later!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2 of **Mizuki****'****s Diary** sequel. I hope you like this story as much as you like the other one. Well let's get started!

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 2 

Mizuki awoke the following day to find herself alone in the apartment. 'I wonder where Gilbert is,' Mizuki thought. She took a shower and got ready for the trip back home in an hour. She walked back and forth not knowing what to do.

'_Together for ever.'_ Mizuki looked around and didn't found no one.

'What was that?' She asked herself and at that moment Gilbert entered.

"Hey you okay?" He asked noticing Mizuki was drifting to 'la-la land.'

"Yeah," Mizuki said with a smile.

"Okay then lets get going," Gilbert said grabbing his and Mizuki's stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey I don't want Sano to come near here anymore," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Why honey?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"I don't want to see him or those kids anymore," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Honey those kids are Mizuki's kids, and like it or not they will keep coming. I'm done with this lying, I don't want those kids to keep thinking their mother is dead," Mr. Ashiya said.

"If you tell them, I swear I will leave forever," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"I hate you threading me like that, I will not say a word but they will keep coming," Mr. Ashiya said.

"Fine," Mrs. Ashiya said and went to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kids are you ready? Remember today we go to visit your grandma," Sano said.

"Yes daddy" Rika said coming out of her room.

"Daddy, I don't want to visit grandma today," Ivan said.

"Why?" Sano asked.

"She looks at me as if I was something wrong," Ivan said.

"How about you Rika?" Sano asked concern.

"She also looks at me like that," Rika said in a low voice.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sano asked.

"I don't know," Rika and Ivan said at the same time.

"How about grandpa?" Sano asked.

"He doesn't look at me like grandma, instead looks sad," Ivan and Rika said at the same time.

"Sad?"

"Yes."

"Well, we will visit them today, and we will tell them that we are going to go to Japan," Sano said.

"Why Japan?" Both kids asked.

"I want you to meet your uncle Shin," Sano said.

"Okay!" Sano smiled and the three went to Mr. and Mrs. Ashiya's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki's plane arrived at America, and they started to go towards her house. Gilbert saw something at a store and said, "Hey want to take something to your parents?"

"Yeah why not," Mizuki said.

"Okay then we will stop at this store," Gilbert said. He parked the car and both got off, and entered the store.

"Hey Julia I'm here to replace you," a girl said to Julia who worked at the store.

"Good thing, I'm tire and I want to go rest," Julia said.

"Is your husband picking you up?"

"No, he said he had work till late today," Julia said.

"Oh to bad," the girl said.

"Yeah to bad, well better get going" Julia said.

"Okay bye," the girl said. Julia wave at her and left, at that moment Mizuki went to pay what she had bought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you weren't going to be here," Mrs. Ashiya said as she opened the door.

"Sorry, we had to stop to get something," Sano said.

"It's okay now come in," Mr. Ashiya said standing up.

"Grandpa, grandma," both kids said going up to their grandparents.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"We are going to Japan for a few months," Sano said.

"How long?" Mrs. Ashiya. 'I hope that for ever,' she thought.

"I don't know yet," Sano said.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my two little kids here," Mrs. Ashiya said sarcastically.

"When are you leaving?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"Tonight" Sano said.

"Why tonight?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"I want to arrive during the day in Japan," Sano said.

"Oh," Mr. Ashiya said.

"Well kids lets go, we need to pack and leave," Sano said.

"Aww!" Rika and Ivan winded.

"No kids, you need to listen to your father," Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Okay bye grandma and grandpa," Rika and Ivan said.

"Bye," Mr. and Mrs. Ashiya said. Sano wave at them and left with his two kids on each side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki and Gilbert arrived at Mr. and Mrs. Ashiya house. Mizuki noticed how two kids and a guy past by the car and noticed something familiar about them. _'Together for ever.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is the end of chapter 2. I hope you like it! I'm hoping to update two times next week. So tell me what you think of the story so far…please be sincerely.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3 of **Mizuki****'****s Diary** sequel. I hope you like as much as you like the other one. Well let's get started!

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 3 

"Mizuki is something wrong?" Gilbert asked.

"No," Mizuki said with a smile.

"Okay then lets go say hi to your parents," Gilbert said getting off the car. He saw how the guy he knew was Sano and his two kids left.

"Gilbert lets go, I want it to be a big surprise," Mizuki said with a smile. Gilbert nodded and look at Sano, Rika, and Ivan a last time. They walked up the steps Sano had just left and knock the door Sano had knock before. Mr. Ashiya opened the door and froze.

"Hello Mr. Ashiya," Gilbert said.

"Dad, mom!" Mizuki said hugging both her parents.

"Honey it has been a long time," Mrs. Ashiya said hugging her daughter back.

"Dad is something wrong?" Mizuki asked noticing her father had a sad look.

"No honey, I'm just tire," Mr. Ashiya lied.

"Oh," Mizuki said.

"Honey please don't take me the wrong way, is just that I work the whole day yesterday, but I'm happy that you are here," Mr. Ashiya said and received a smile from Mizuki.

"By the way were is my brother?" Mizuki asked.

"He went to Japan to finish school," Mr. Ashiya said.

"Oh," Mizuki said.

"Honey come here and tell me how was your trip," Mrs. Ashiya asked. Mizuki smiled and sat by her mother. She told them everything that Gilbert and her did.

"Mr. Ashiya we need to talk in private if you don't mind," Gilbert said turning to Mr. Ashiya.

"Of course, come we will talk in my new study," Mr. Ashiya said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano was at the airport with Julia who had gone with him. "You better come back," Julia said.

"I don't know about that Julia. I was hopping to stay over there for ever," Sano said.

"Why?"

"My kids said that Mrs. Ashiya looks at them as if they were a mistake, and that Mr. Ashiya looks at them with sadness. I mean I understand them," Sano said.

"Daddy I'm hungry," Ivan said out of nowhere. Julia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rika asked.

"Well he sounded just like Mizuki," Julia said between laughs.

"Did I daddy?" Ivan asked innocently.

"Yes, you did," Sano said with a smile.

"Aww I didn't saw it," Rika winded.

"Here kids why don't you go buy something to eat at the machines over there. The plane doesn't leave till another half an hour so hurry," Sano said.

"Okay," Rika and Ivan said at the same time.

"Sano are you sure your kids are not lying?" Julia asked once Rika and Ivan were out of reach.

"Yes, I have teach them never to lie. They know is bad and it can hurt others," Sano said.

"So, you know if they are lying, right?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Sano said with a small smile.

"Why the sadness?" Julia asked.

"I wish Mizuki was here to help me take care of them. She would had been a great mother," Sano said.

"Yeah," Julia said as both saw Rika and Ivan approach with a packet of cookies each.

"Well we should get going," Sano said looking at his watch.

"Okay bye, and I'm hopping to see you again," Julia said.

"I also hope that," Sano said and left with Rika and Ivan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Ashiya I saw Sano leaving," Gilbert said. They were at the study where Mizuki wouldn't hear them talk.

"Yes, they come every day," Mr. Ashiya said.

"What will happen if Mizuki sees her kids?" Gilbert asked.

"She won't, Sano went to Japan for a couple of months and doesn't know when will he come back," Mr. Ashiya said.

"Well I hope is after the wedding," Gilbert said.

"What wedding?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"Mizuki wants to get marry," Gilbert said with a small smile.

"You can't she is already marry," Mr. Ashiya said.

"Yes, a marriage she doesn't remember," Gilbert said going outside the study.

'Sano, Rika, and Ivan, what will happen when you find out that Mizuki is alive. What will you do?' Mr. Ashiya thought as he walked out of his study.

"Mom, dad there is something important we have to announce ," Mizuki said going next to Gilbert.

"What is it?" Mrs. Ashiya asked.

"We are getting marry," Mizuki said with a smiled.

'You had that same smile when you announced us that you were getting marry with Sano. What happen?' Mr. Ashiya thought.

"Dad?" Mizuki asked.

"When are you getting marry?" Mrs. Ashiya asked.

'The same question I asked,' Mr. Ashiya thought.

"We don't know yet, maybe in a couple of months but we don't know yet," Mizuki said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano and his kids arrived at Japan where his brother Shin would be waiting for them. "Sano over here!"

"Shin," Sano said.

"How long no see brother," Shin asked as he saw his brother.

"Shin this are Rika and Ivan my kids," Sano said.

"Hi there, my name is Shin and I'm your uncle," Shin said.

"For real?" Rika asked.

"Yes for real," Shin said with a smile.

"Where are the others?" Sano asked.

"I don't know, well why don't we get going," Shin said. Sano nodded and carry Rika and Shin carry Ivan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is the end of chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 4

Well here is chapter 4 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 4

As Sano and Shin got out of the airport, Sano saw the three guys by a blue car. "Hey Sano," the three guys said.

"Hey" Sano said.

"Hey what's your name?" One of the guys said to Ivan. He looked at him puzzled but said nothing.

"You scare him, Alex" Taiki said.

"No I didn't" Alex said in his defense.

"Why don't you talk?" Shin asked Ivan. Ivan looked at him but said nothing.

"Hi, my name is Rika" Rika said noticing her brother wouldn't say anything.

"Wow, that one is fast," Nakao said.

"He is my brother and he is little shy," Rika said to Nakao.

"So tell me, what is your brother's name?" Nakao said.

"Ivan," Rika said with a smile.

"Ivan, that's a cool name," Alex said.

"You think so?" Ivan spoke. Everyone turned to him and noticed he almost sounded like Mizuki.

"Yes," Alex said breaking the silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki was walking back and forth in her room. Why did everything felt so wrong the moment she got home. As if everyone was hiding something from her. 'Could my parents be hiding something?' She asked herself.

'_Together for ever.'_

'There is that voice again, where is it coming from?' Mizuki looked around and found herself alone in her own room. She didn't want to think of it anymore so she lay on her bed and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the car and Taiki was driving to a house Sano knew very well. "Shin how is father?" Sano asked.

"He is okay," Shin said.

"Daddy…" Rika said.

"Yes?" Sano asked looking at his daughter.

"I'm tire," Rika said. Sano smiled and put her in his arms.

"Then sleep, because I'll be here," Sano said. Everyone looked at how Sano helped his 8 year old daughter fell asleep. She looked peaceful and like Mizuki when she was tired.

"Sano, did you notice what Ivan has something in common with you?" Alex asked after a while.

"No," Sano said.

"He is shy like you, but when he is okay he is like Mizuki," Alex said.

"The part about Mizuki I know but I don't know about the first part," Sano said looking at Ivan who was sleeping in Shin's arms.

"He is shy," Taiki said as he turned a corner. Sano nodded but said nothing.

"Rest we will take a while to get home" Shin said noticing his brother was a little tired.

"No, I'm okay" Sano said and looked out the window and with out releasing it he fell asleep.

"He really was tired," Alex said. Shin nodded and everyone stayed quiet. When Taiki arrived at the Sano's Residence he parked the car. Shin and Nakao got Rika and Ivan off, and Alex and Taiki carried Sano. (That would be really funny to see…lol!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki awoke in the middle of the night and found her father sitting at the edge of her bed. "Father?"

"What where you dreaming?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"I don't know it was a weird dream" Mizuki said.

"What was it about?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"I was sitting outside the house waiting for someone…I don't know who it was because I couldn't see it's face. Then I stood and went up to that person and said, 'what took you so long?' That's when I noticed it was a guy, and I know it was not Gilbert. Then the guy kissed me and then…" Mizuki stopped.

"Then what?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"I don't know what happen next, it was so weird," Mizuki said. Mr. Ashiya hugged her but stayed quiet. Mizuki went back to sleep and Mr. Ashiya just stroke Mizuki's hair.

'Sano I hope you come back, she needs to remember you and your kids,' Mr. Ashiya thought as he lay Mizuki and went outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano awoke as if he had heard Mr. Ashiya asking him something. 'What was that?' Sano asked himself. He looked around and found himself in a room with both Rika and Ivan, he smiled at the sight of them but still wondered what that dream meant.

"I see you have awoken," a man's voice came.

"Father," Sano said looking at him.

"Tell me what are their names?" Mr. Sano asked. (Sano's father will be refer as Mr. Sano, and Sano…well as Sano)

"Rika is the girl, and Ivan is the boy," Sano said.

"The girl has your same hair color but the boy looks like you," Mr. Sano said.

"Yeah, everyone says that," Sano said.

"Do you have a picture of the mother?" Mr. Sano asked. Sano nodded and took out Mizuki's picture. Mr. Sano looked at it, and regretted not going to his son's wedding.

"Father, what should I do?" Sano asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Sano asked.

"My kids say their grandmother looks at them as if they were some kind of mistake, and that their grandfather looks at them with sadness," Sano said.

"How about it you follow your heart for this one," Mr. Sano said.

"I have followed my heart, but now is as if I have to go back," Sano said.

"I saw how you struggle with something in your dream why don't you tell me what was it about," Mr. Sano said. At that moment Rika and Ivan started to sit up and looked around.

"Daddy who is he?" Rika asked and Ivan just stayed quiet.

"He it my father, he is your grandpa too," Sano said with a small smile.

"So that means I have to grandpas and two grandmas," Rika said.

"Yes," Sano said. Rika got off the bed and went up to Mr. Sano. She looked at him as if expecting something from him. Mr. Sano just looked at her and she started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" Ivan asked going next to Rika.

"Look at how he stares at us," Rika said between giggles. Ivan looked at him and started to laugh. Sano didn't understand and looked at his father and noticed it was the look that he always gave him when he was in trouble. Apparently Rika and Ivan thought it was funny.

"I see they don't get scare that easily," Mr. Sano said.

"Is just that they have never got in trouble," Sano said.

"So you two have been good kids?" Mr. Sano asked.

"Yes, sense we were born," Rika and Ivan said proudly.

"Well then, that means you got it from your mother because your father would get in trouble all the time," Mr. Sano said. Sano laughed which made Rika, Ivan, and his father look at him.

"Sorry, is just that is hard to believe they got it from Mizuki," Sano said between laughs.

"Why?" Rika asked.

"Well you mother was the one that got in a lot of trouble in school" Sano said.

"How is that?" Mr. Sano asked.

"Some how she would always get involved in someone's problem," Sano said calming down. That's when everyone heard a knock on the door, Rika and Ivan ran to open.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Shin asked.

"No," Mr. Sano said.

"Shin, is it okay if you take Ivan and Rika outside for a moment?" Sano asked.

"Okay, come Rika and Ivan lets go see the fishes in the pond," Shin said.

"Can we daddy?" Rika and Ivan asked. Sano only nodded and both kids left with Shin.

"So, will you tell me?" Mr. Sano asked. Sano nodded and everything stayed quiet for a moment.

"I was standing outside Mr. and Mrs. Ashiya's house when Mr. Ashiya came out he looked at me and said come back, there is something important you have to see," Sano stopped.

"See what?" Mr. Sano asked.

"I don't know he just pointed to the house and my dream change," Sano said.

"What happen in that dream?" Mr. Sano asked fearing to hear his son's answer.

"Well, I was sitting down at the table with Ivan and Rika and I heard a knock on the door. When I opened I saw Julia, Mizuki's friend…well she entered and looked at Ivan and Rika. She looked scare so I asked her to sit down, when she sat down Nakatsu came. He is Julia's husband and my friend. When he entered he went directly to Ivan and Rika, he carried them and I looked at him with curiosity and then…" Sano stopped.

"Then what?" Mr. Sano asked.

"Then I don't know what happen because everything went black and I heard Mizuki saying, 'forgive me.'" Sano looked at his father.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Mr. Sano asked.

"A couple of months, why?" Sano said.

"Well I would like for you to forget about that dream for the next two months and have fun with your kids. Then when two months have pass I'll tell you what your dream meant," Mr. Sano said standing up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki awoke once again and noticed she was alone. _'Together for ever.'_

'Where did that come from?' Mizuki asked herself. She stood and went by the window and saw her father standing outside. Mizuki just looked at her father and noticed he was talking to someone. She got out of her room and started to walk down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Ashiya what is going on?" Julia asked.

"You need to call Sano and tell him that he has to come back," Mr. Ashiya said.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"He needs to know something important," Mr. Ashiya said.

"I'll call him, but I think he will like to stay with his father for a couple of months," Julia said.

"You might be right but, he really needs to come back," Mr. Ashiya said.

"Okay I'll call him in the morning" Julia said.

"Thank you" Mr. Ashiya said. Julia nodded and walked away, at that moment Mizuki came out and look at her father.

"Who was that person?" Mizuki asked.

"You'll find out soon" Mr. Ashiya said and entered his house leaving Mizuki staring at the space Julia had just left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is the end of chapter 4 of Mizuki's Return. I hope you enjoy it and if I confuse you please forgive me. I don't really mean it.


	6. Chapter 5

Well here is chapter 5 of **Mizuki****'****s Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 5

Mizuki went back inside not wanting to follow Julia to her house. _'I wish you luck!'_

"Mizuki are you okay?" Gilbert asked once Mizuki closed the door.

"Yeah" Mizuki lied. Gilbert smiled and walked Mizuki to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why does Mr. Ashiya want Sano back? Is there something he should know?' Julia wonder as she walked back to her house where she was sure Nakatsu was waiting for her. When she opened the door she noticed that everything was dark. "Nakatsu?"

No answer.

"Nakatsu are you here?" Julia asked again. Suddenly she was attack from behind and felt into unconsciousness. Not long after Nakatsu entered and found Julia laying on the floor.

"Julia! Julia what's wrong?" Nakatsu said grabbing her. That's when he noticed that she was bleeding.

"Nakatsu?" Julia questioned in a whisper and felt into unconsciousness once again. Nakatsu dial 911 and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

'Please be okay,' Nakatsu thought as he got on the ambulance with Julia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano looked at the way Rika and Ivan were playing with Taiki, Alex, and Nakao. "Sano why don't you join them?" Shin said from behind.

"I enjoy watching them" Sano said with a smile. Shin only nodded and sat by his brother to watch Rika and Ivan play. Taiki then stopped and looked at Sano noticing he had a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Izumi?" Taiki asked going up to Sano and Shin leaving Alex and Nakao play with Rika and Ivan.

"Nothing" Sano lied.

"Don't say nothing when I know something is wrong," Taiki said. Sano looked at him and just stayed quiet not wanting to talk.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Shin said.

"Okay, but remember you can count on us," Taiki said. Sano nodded and smiled at his friend. Taiki went back to play with Rika and Ivan the rest of the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and Mr. Ashiya couldn't sleep. He had spent the whole night thinking if Julia would really call Sano and tell him he needs to come back soon. "Honey are you okay?" Mrs. Ashiya asked as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, I'm just tired," Mr. Ashiya said. He laid down and fell asleep. Not long after Mrs. Ashiya woke him up for breakfast. He stood and got ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatsu was in the waiting room when the doctor came. "How is she doing?"

"Sorry sir, she enter into a coma" the doctor said.

"How?"

"She loose to much blood," the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Nakatsu asked. The doctor nodded and started to walk towards Julia's room.

"Please don't make to much noise, things might get worse" the doctor said once he opened the door. Nakatsu nodded and walked toward Julia's body.

"Please get better soon…you can't leave me like this" Nakatsu whisper in Julia's ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel as if someone near to me is in danger?' Mizuki asked herself.

"Mizuki are you okay?" Gilbert asked Mizuki when he noticed she was spacing out.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked again.

"Y-yeah" Mizuki said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after noon and night was about to fall. Sano and his kids had just been there for two day. He didn't know what to do, he had a strange feeling. "Izumi is almost time to eat" Shin said.

"Okay I'm coming in a moment" Sano said. He stood from the chair he was sitting and went inside to eat with everyone else.

"Hey I don't work tomorrow so how about going around town" Shin said after dinner.

"Yea!" Rika and Ivan screamed of happiness.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everyone once again. I'm sorry for taking to long to update this chapter but well here it is chapter 6 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 6

Morning came, and Rika and Ivan were waiting for Shin and Sano to wake up. It was to and they knew it but they wanted to go out. Sano hadn't really taken them out besides going to buy groceries or buying something for them to wear. They were to excite to not wake up early, the clock hit seven and they went to wake up their uncle and father. "Well it seems you two want to be out of here" Shin said when finished dressing.

"Um…we just want to go around the park and town" Rika said sense her brother would not usually talk.

"Okay, I'm ready" Sano said walking out of his room. The four went out and through the front door. Walking down the street in calm, once the park came into view Rika and Ivan ran towards the swings.

"You need to go back to America" Shin said suddenly.

"I can't, knowing that their mother is not there. Some times I wake up hopping to find Mizuki in the kitchen. Then realization hits me and I just stay in bed until I know is time for Rika and Ivan to go to school. They actually are in vacation right now" Sano said looking at Rika who was racing with Ivan.

"When do they enter?" Shin asked getting his brother's attention once again.

"In two months, I'll be staying till then. Of you if you and dad don't mind" Sano said.

"Of course not, it will be a pleasure helping you taking care of those little devils."

"They are not devils, they are angels. They would not break a rule if they can help it, and they wouldn't lie about a thing. That's how Mizuki would have thought them" Sano said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatsu was sitting by Julia when Mr. Ashiya entered. "How's she doing?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"She is better; the doctors say she probably will get out of coma in two or three weeks. How are things at home? Has Izumi call?" Nakatsu said.

"Nakatsu, what would you do if I say that Mizuki is alive?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"I don't know, to what I know her body was 'stolen' or so people say. I know better though, Mrs. Ashiya would had search for her, but she didn't. I know what you are going to say, he will be coming back soon" Nakatsu said. Mr. Ashiya nodded understanding what the blond hair man meant.

"Please don't tell anything to my wife or Sano, I wish them to tell them myself" Mrs. Ashiya said standing up. Nakatsu nodded and Mr. Ashiya left.

"I won't tell anyone, because my wife's life is in danger. Also, because I know Izumi would feel bad if he found out" Nakatsu said once the door closed. He looked at Julia and kissed her forehead before he sat down one again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki was looking into the stores for wedding dresses. When she couldn't find any she walked towards he home, on her way there she past a familiar house. She didn't know when or where she had seen the house she was standing in front of.

'_This is my present to you.'_

Mizuki looked around noticing that she was standing alone. She walked towards the house and somehow knew where a key to the house was. She opened it and entered, she stood at the entrance. She didn't know what to do; she began to walk around the house first going to the living room and found a picture of a guy smiling.

'_Next time you are with me.'_

Mizuki putted the picture in its place thinking someone had caught her but when she realized that no one was there she began to wonder again. "This looks to familiar" she said to her self. She walked to the kitchen and found herself looking at a paper that said:

"**Good work Rika and Ivan!"**

Mizuki walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. She was wondering how she knew about the key, but put it on the back of her find. 'I'll come back tomorrow. I need to find out what's so familiar about that house' she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika and Ivan kept playing at the playground, when they finally sat Shin went to buy some ice-cream for them. Sano was glad and thankful to his brother for helping him. "Daddy, when are we going back?" Ivan asked. Sano recognized his stare as one of his wife.

"Before your vacation is over" Sano answered with a smile. Rika smiled and Ivan just nodded.

"Daddy, would you tell us how mom and you met?" Ivan asked suddenly.

"We met in high school. She dress-cross and we fell in love. Of course I knew she was a girl, because…well she ended up in the infirmary and I had to carry her there. Then when I told her how I felt she said she felt the same way. We married about two year later and then you were born" Sano said smiling.

"So she dressed like a guy, to get near you?" Rika asked surprised.

"Yes, it was a surprise to me too" Sano admitted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here is the end of chapter 6, I know is short but I don't know what else to write about. Please help me!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everyone once again. I'm sorry for taking to long to update this chapter but well here it is chapter 7 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 7

It had been a week now sense Mizuki had gone to the house that looked so familiar to her. She hadn't told anyone and she would always go alone with the excuse that she wanted to find the dress her self. He mom didn't object but she somehow knew that her dad knew where she was really going. "Dad would you go with me on a walk?" Mizuki asked that morning.

"Of course" Mr. Ashiya said

"Is something wrong honey?" Mrs. Ashiya asked.

"No I just want to be with dad that's all" Mizuki said smiling. Mrs. Ashiya just nodded and Mizuki noticed how her mother gave a warning stare at her dad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumi walked down the street with Rika and Ivan at his side. Rika and Ivan had wanted to buy something for their grandparents, and their Aunt Julia and Uncle Nakatsu before going back. Izumi looked at a store where he had bought something for Mizuki when she had gone back to the U.S. "Daddy can we get this for Uncle Nakatsu and Aunt Julia?" Rika asked smiling at Izumi.

"Yeas we can, here why don't you buy what you want. Just don't go to far" Izumi said.

"Okay daddy" both, Ivan and Rika, said and left Izumi by the entrance. Izumi smiled at his two children, he was glad that they had Mizuki's energy and imagination.

'Soon we will be back home' Izumi thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki walked down the path she had walked the week before; Mr. Ashiya close behind. He knew the place and would never be able to confuse it with anything. "Mizuki where are we going?" Mr. Ashiya asked.

"To a place I saw last week and it got my attention. Please don't tell mom or Gil I want to find out what this is about and I want you to help me" Mizuki said turning to look at her father.

"Okay I promise" Mr. Ashiya said smiling.

"Thanks dad" Mizuki said and hugged her dad. Both resumed the walk and neared the house.

'I don't think Izumi will not like the idea of someone entering his house. Well Mizuki is not someone is his wife no matter what my wife say' Mr. Ashiya thought. Mizuki opened the door and entered at the familiar place she began to walk around once again. She walked to a room it looked like it was occupied by a small girl.

"Dad why is this house so familiar to me?" Mizuki asked.

"Here I'll show you a room and then you will make your decision from there" Mr. Ashiya said with a sad tone.

"Dad what is wrong?" Mizuki asked. Mr. Ashiya didn't answered and simply guided Mizuki to a room that seemed that it hadn't been occupied for a long time.

"This room belong to two people that loved and still love each other but one of them doesn't remember. Go inside and once you are done looking around I will support you on anything you want" Mr. Ashiya said. Mizuki entered the room and felt the same familiarity she had felt when she first stepped inside the house. She looked around and was surprise to see pictures of her and someone else at her side. She kept looking around not believing her eyes at all.

'_Hey are you okay? You look pale?'_

Mizuki looked around and noticed that her dad was outside the room. She was alone inside that room that felt so familiar yet she didn't know anything.

'_I don't want to loss you.'_

Mizuki tripped over a box, she pick up and opened it. Inside was a diary it had her name. it seemed like new but it had things written on the cover. She recognize the handwriting as her own. The diary seemed like it had been recently put in that room, she didn't know what to do if to open it or to put it back to its place.

'_I will always treasure your diary, that way we can show this two how we met.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatsu entered was walking down to his house, he pass Sano's house and noticed two people inside. He began to walk towards the house but when he was getting near he noticed that the two occupants were leaving. He stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized Mr. Ashiya and Mizuki. "I knew it" Nakatsu said to himself.

He looked up once again and noticed that Mizuki was holding something in her hands. He recognize it immediately as her diary, Sano had been reading it to Rika and Ivan for the past 8 years. He smiled and kept walking to his house, he knew Mr. Ashiya would tell Mizuki the whole truth. That Sano would understand, but he just didn't know what would happen next, he had promise Mr. Ashiya that he wouldn't say anything and that he would do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika and Ivan walked out of the store with three bags each. Izumi stare at them but said nothing. He grabbed the bags and the three began to walk back to the house, he had to call to the U.S to tell Nakatsu that he would be going back the following week. He missed that guy even if .it got to his nerves he had been there to help him. Also, Julia that woman had done a lot for him and his kids. "Daddy I want to rap my own stuff" Rika said suddenly.

"Okay, do you want help Ivan?" Izumi said smiling.

"No daddy I want to do it alone too" Ivan said. Izumi nodded with a smile, the three arrived at the house and Izumi let his kids go to their room to do rap their presents. He went to find his dad and his brother, he found them outside by the garden.

"Hey Izumi had fun?" Shin asked smiling.

"Does two never get tired I don't know where they find all that energy" Izumi said smiling.

"Well from you and from Mizuki," Mr. Sano said. Izumi nodded still smiling, for some reason the mention of Mizuki made him feel at easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here is the end of chapter 7. I'm sorry is short after taking this long to update! I will try to update more often but I don't promise anything. Please review I will really appreciate that.

Sincerely Rika100! J


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone once again. I'm sorry for taking to long to update this chapter but well here it is chapter 8 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 8

Time went by fast for Izumi and he wasn't to convince to go back to America. When he had called Nakatsu, the guy had acted different. He knew something was at miss so he asked for Julia and his friend had told him she was in the hospital. He didn't know what to do or think, his children aunt was in the hospital and he hadn't told them. He was currently in the car with his father, brother and two children. His father had offer to take him to the airport and Izumi had accepted. "We will visit you in two moths" Shin said getting Izumi out of his thoughts.

"Okay" Izumi said with a smile. They arrive at the airport and Izumi and his children said bye to his father and brother. They abbord the plain after they had buy things for the journey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki was sitting in the kitchen she had asked Gil to wait a little longer for the wedding and he had accepted although not to happy. She looked at her food; everyone was silence.

'_Hey are you ready for the big day?'_

Mizuki looked up at the familiar voice only to notice no one in the table had talked. She looked at her father who had hided her secret and she was glad for it. She didn't know if to believe her mother and Gil, or to believe what her diary said. "Mom can I ask you a question and answer with the truth?" Mizuki suddenly said breaking the silence.

"Sure honey, ask anything you want" Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Who is Rika and Ivan Sano?" Mizuki asked. She watch as her mother and Gil eyes widen in surprise. She wasn't sure what to get out of this.

'_Mizuki let's go!'_

"I will not marry Gil" Mizuki said and stood up. She watch as her mother looked at her father mad. "I know you are hiding something from me. Something important to me! If I found out is something that I would had given my life for mother I don't think I will ever forgive you! Dad I know that if you contributed in this it was because of mother. Gil, you better leave this house and if you have a conscious you will leave without a word to me" Mizuki said mad and left the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatsu arrive at the airport to pick up Izumi and his children. When his friend had call he was about to tell him about Mizuki but remembered the promise he had made. He only told Izumi of Julia being in the hospital but didn't want to say more. He knew that Izumi suspected something was wrong and something was not right. "Uncle Nakatsu!" Nakatsu looked up to see Rika and Ivan running up to him.

"Hey how are my two little ones?" Nakatsu said.

"We are fine, where is Aunt Julia?" Rika said as Ivan stayed quiet once again.

"She is not here right now but she'll be back soon. So tell me how was your trip?" Nakatsu said with a smile.

"It was fun, Grandpa and Uncle Shin played with us. Oh other friends of dad too!" Rika said jumping up and down.

"Good to hear that and you, Ivan, did you had fun?" Nakatsu said turning to the boy.

"Yeah, it was fun" Ivan said smiling. Nakatsu smiled and look at Izumi who was standing behind his children.

"A lot of things have happen sense you left. I know that everything will surprise you and I just hope things go well" Nakatsu said.

"Yeah me too," Izumi said knowing that what ever his friend didn't say didn't mean good things.

"Come on then, I'll take you to your house" Nakatsu said. Izumi nodded and both men walked to the car with the two little ones in front of them. As they arrive at Izumi's house they notice Mr. Ashiya walking.

"Mr. Ashiya" Izumi said surprise.

"There is something important you must know…and I know is not going to be to good after all this years. I want to apologize first-"

"Apologize? Mr. Ashiya please enter we will talk inside" Izumi said. Mr. Ashiya nodded and Nakatsu, Izumi, Mr. Ashiya, and the two small ones enter the house. The first thing Izumi notice was that something was at miss. He didn't know what but he had a feeling it had to do with what his father-in-law had to say to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Ashiya was pacing back and forth in her living room. How had things gone from good to bad. Her daughter was beginning to remember and if her brother came back he would tell her everything. She remember that day that she had to lie to her son about his sister's 'death'. He had sworn to visit on the tenth year of Mizuki's death. Mrs. Ashiya had expected that her daughter would be long gone to an other place by than, but now everything had change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki walked down the street she knew was to the house she had been visiting for the past week. She was planning to enter once again and be sure that what was coming to her mind wasn't a lie. As she near the house she saw her father enter the house after two men and two kids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here is the end of chapter 8. I'm sorry is short after taking this long to update! I will try to update more often but I don't promise anything. Please review I will really appreciate that.

Sincerely Rika100! J


	10. Chapter 9

Hi everyone once again. I'm sorry for taking to long to update this chapter but well here it is chapter 9 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 9

Mizuki began to walk towards the house in front of her, as she neared she heard a car behind her. She turned around and saw it was Gil, she didn't stop though she kept walking to the house. "Mizuki!!" Gil called stopping near the side walk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumi was in the kitchen making some coffee when he looked out the window and saw his wife. He blink several times not believing his eyes. He was about to ignore it and take it as if it was his imagination. He was about to close the window when he saw a car coming and he knew it was Gilbert. Mizuki's first guy friend, what he heard Gil scream was what stopped him. Izumi walked out of the house and stopped mare feet away from his supposal dead wife.

"Stay away from me Gil! I can't believe you helped my mother keep my life a secret! My real life!"

"Mizuki?" Izumi questioned. Mizuki turned to him and both stare at each other. Neither talked for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where am I?' Julia thought as she tried to open her eyes. She heard steps and a machine near her. She began to open her eyes slowly, once she had adjusted them to the light she noticed she was in a hospital room. 'What happen? How did I got here?' She asked herself. She heard whispers around her, she heard people going inside and out her room. She tried to move herself but was stopped by someone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Mizuki are you okay love?_'

"I-Izumi" Mizuki finally said surprised.

_--Flashback--_

"_Mizuki is time to go!" Izumi's voice came from the other side of the door._

"_I'm going wait!! I have to finish" Mizuki said as she finished writing something in her diary. _

"_Mizuki if you don't hurry up I will leave!" Izumi said. Mizuki stood and opened the door with a smile._

"_Sorry jeez. I just wanted to tell my diary that I'll be going away for a while" Mizuki said. Izumi stare at her as if she had lost her mind but said nothing. After a moment Izumi kissed Mizuki on the lips. It was slow and tender and it hurt to know that they had to be away for a while._

_--End of Flashback--_

"I know you but how?" Mizuki asked surprise. Izumi stared at her and then turned behind him, Mizuki followed his gaze. Behind him was her father, a blond guy, and two small kids.

"Daddy who is she?" The girl asked.

"Nakatsu please take them inside and stay with them there" Izumi said to the blond guy.

_--Flashback--_

"_Mizuki did you told Izumi your feelings?" A blond young-man asked._

"_Not yet, I'm afraid he will reject me, how are things with Julia?" Mizuki said._

"_Well we had an argument again, she is mad because I didn't tell her you told me your secret. She thinks I was only with her to forget you" The blond said._

"_Don't worry Nakatsu she will come out of that when she sees that you and me are and were only friends" Mizuki said with a smile. The blond nodded with a smile but said nothing._

_--End of Flashback--_

Mizuki looked at Izumi and noticed she had gone back to remembering one of the many things she didn't now about herself. She looked behind her and noticed that Gil had gone out of the car and was walking towards her. Mizuki ran behind her father but said nothing.

"Go away Gil, you are not welcome in this neighborhood" Izumi said in a low threading tone.

"I won't go until Mizuki is with me" Gil said.

"My daughter won't go with you so leave" Mr. Ashiya said. Gil go in the car and left at high speed. Izumi turned to look at Mizuki, not knowing what to do or say. _His_ wife, _his_ Mizuki was alive not dead. Mizuki began to feel dizzy all of a sudden, the last thing she saw was the concern look that Izumi Sano gave her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here is the end of chapter 9. I'm sorry is short after taking a long time to update! I will try to update more often but I don't promise anything. Please review I will really appreciate that.

Sincerely Rika100! J


	11. Chapter 10

Hi everyone once again. Here it is chapter 10 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 10

Izumi carry Mizuki inside the house and lay her on the couch. Rika and Ivan were staring at Mizuki curiously neither knowing what to do. The phone suddenly rang and Rika ran to answer it. "Hello, Sano residence" Rika said softly as if to speak louder it would awake Mizuki.

:"Hello young one. Is Mr. Nakatsu Shuichi there at this moment?": Someone in the other end of the line asked.

"Uncle Nakatsu is for you" Rika said. Nakatsu grabbed the phone from her and before rising it to his ear he looked at Izumi.

"Hello this is Nakatsu Shuichi" the blond said.

:"Mr. Shuichi, your wife has awaken and wishes to see you": the person from the other end of the line said.

"Okay I'll be right there" Nakatsu said and hang up the phone after a farewell from the person. Nakatsu looked at the others in the room and notice everyone was looking at him questioningly. "I have to go see Julia" was all Nakatsu said before leaving. Izumi could only guess and remembering Mizuki he turned to Mr. Ashiya.

"How long?" Izumi asked directly.

"Please send the kids away" Mr. Ashiya said.

"Rika, Ivan why don't you two go to your room and get everything in its rightful place. Then when I'm done talking to grandpa, he'll take you to see Aunt Julia" Izumi said softly to his two kids.

"Okay daddy" both kids said as one and went upstairs knowing that it must be important and private if their daddy had asked them to leave. They had learn not to hear others conversations so Izumi wasn't afraid they would listen behind doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Ashiya was sitting in her living room when she heard a car parking outside her house. Not long after the door open to reveal Gilbert. "Mrs. Ashiya, they have seen each other" Gil said.

"What?" Mrs. Ashiya not wanting to understand the meaning of what Gil had said.

"Mizuki and Izumi have seen each other, they are in Sano's house at the moment along with Mr. Ashiya, Nakatsu, and the two kids" Gil said.

"I'm afraid we can't do anything anymore Gilbert, it was predicted that they would meet once again. Sooner or later Mizuki would had find out, right now I don't care anymore Gilbert. She is going to hate me and you too," Mrs. Ashiya said standing up. 

"She can't we have to do something" Gil said walking up to Mrs. Ashiya.

"We can't Gilbert, unless you want to send that idiot that send Julia to the hospital to kill Mizuki" Mrs. Ashiya said.

"No! I would never hurt Mizuki, but I can't send him to kill Izumi Sano" Gil said.

"If you do that she will only hate you more" Mrs. Ashiya said and without words she walked upstairs and to her room leaving a confuse Gil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatsu arrived at the hospital and went directly to Julia's room. She had awoken after two months, it was crazy. He enter the room find Julia in a sitting position. "Julia" Nakatsu said softly. Julia looked at him and smiled.

"Nakatsu, you came" Julia said.

"Of course I came, how are you feeling?" Nakatsu asked.

"Better, but what has happen? How long was I in a coma?" Julia asked. 

"Two months and a lot has happen in the last few hours. You'll find out when you get out of here, I'm sure Rika and Ivan would be glad to see you. They have been asking for you since they return" Nakatsu said going up to her. 

"They are back?" Julia asked. Nakatsu nodded before leaning down and kissing Julia on the lips. It was a tender and sweet kiss, that neither wanted to end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and that's how things happen" Mr. Ashiya finished telling Izumi. Mizuki hadn't recover conscious yet, and Izumi was listening to Mr. Ashiya's every word. 

"So that's what Rika and Ivan meant when they said you looked at them with a sad look. You were sad because they couldn't be with Mizuki" Izumi said.

"Yes Izumi, I was force to stay quiet for those little ones. When they were born I was happy and if I said anything about Mizuki to you. I'm afraid they would had sent someone to kill them" Mr. Ashiya said regretfully. Izumi stayed quiet for a moment, he now understood more things then back then. He now comprehended what was going on in the Ashiya house.

"I love her, but she will have to understand that our kids grew up thinking she was dead" Izumi said. 

"I know and it will be hard for her" Mr. Ashiya said. that's when they heard Mizuki stir and she open her eyes slowly. The first person she saw was Izumi Sano kneeling in front of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here is the end of chapter 10. I'm sorry if its short ! I will try to update soon but I don't promise anything. Please review I will really appreciate that.

Sincerely Rika100! ) 

I also want to thank all the readers and reviewers of this story. 


	12. Chapter 11

Hi everyone once again. Here it is chapter 11 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 11

"I know and it will be hard for her" Mr. Ashiya said. that's when they heard Mizuki stir and she open her eyes slowly. The first person she saw was Izumi Sano kneeling in front of her.

"Hi Mizuki, how do you feel?" Izumi asked.

"I…don't know, my head hurts" Mizuki said raising a hand to her head.

"Mizuki what do you remember?" Izumi asked.

"What do you mean Izumi? Where are our kids, are they okay? Are our kids healthy, I want to see them. I want to make sure our little babies are in good shape" Mizuki said sitting up. When she noticed where she was her eyes widen.

"Mizuki, please tell me what you remember of the past 8 years" Izumi said. Mizuki didn't seemed to have heard. "Mizuki?"

"Sorry, I was…remembering" Mizuki said softly. Izumi looked at her questioningly but Mizuki seemed to had gone to another world. He looked at Mr. Ashiya who just shrugged his shoulders.

Everything was silent neither of the occupants talked and no one seemed to want to break the silence first.

--

Rika looked at Ivan, she didn't quiet understand what was happening but if their father had sent them to their room then it meant it was something important. "Rika do you think father and grandpa are okay?" Ivan asked suddenly.

"Yes" Rika had respond. She walked to her bed and sat with her brother. Both stayed there in silence hopping their father would go get them soon.

--

Mizuki finally looked at Izumi, how could she be so stupid not to remember the beautiful things she had share with this man. How could she had let her mother lie to her and her family like that. "Izumi, I'm sorry. I didn't remember…I'm sorry" Mizuki cried.

"I know" was all Sano could say and left the room. Mizuki looked at her father, and she began to cry once again. She didn't stopped the tears, she knew it would be a long time before Izumi forgave her. A long time before she could hug and kiss her two kids. Her and Izumi's kids, those lovely angels that were made by both of them eight years ago.

"Don't blame yourself honey, he will understand. It wasn't your fault, it was mine for not stopping your mother" Mr. Ashiya said.

"No father, it wasn't your fault, if there is someone to blame is Gilbert, me, and mom. If I would had asked the doctor that day what had really happened I probably would had remembered; of course mother had to interfere. I will have to fight for them" Mizuki said. Mr. Ashiya stayed silent, he knew that when his daughter was determine there was no going back.

--

Izumi entered Rika and Ivan's room in silence. How could this have happened? He had thought…Izumi shook his head. "Daddy?" Rika's voice came. Izumi looked at her for a long moment; then he walked up to them and sat on the bed.

"Rika, Ivan what if you mom was alive? Would you want to know who she was?" Izumi asked softly to his two kids. He watch as his two kids exchanged a long look.

"Yes" Ivan respond for both of them. Izumi nodded, he knew this would happen, no matter what his kids had the right to know.

"You know I have never lie to you two right?" Izumi asked in a soft tone.

"Of course, you say that lying is not good. You say that you would and will never lie to us" Rika said with a smile. Izumi nodded and took a deep breath.

"Kids, mommy is not dead…she's alive" Izumi said looking at his two kids.

"Really?" Both kids asked hopefully.

"Really" Izumi respond with a smile.

"I thought that mommy had died when we were born" Rika suddenly said looking out the window of her room.

"I thought so too…apparently your grandma had to do with this" Izumi said sadly. Rika and Ivan exchange another look. It was as if they could talk to each other that way, as if they knew what the other would say or what the other was thinking.

"Daddy we love you and we love grandma and grandpa, you said once that to forgive was a gift. Daddy we will be with you always" Rika said with the knowledge that Izumi had taught them both. Ivan nodded with a smile, and Izumi hugged them.

"Get ready now, you are going with grandpa to see Aunt Julia" Izumi said and left the room once again. He walked to the living room were Mizuki and Mr. Ashiya sat in silence. "Mr. Ashiya, will you please take Rika and Ivan to see Julia, I think it will do them good."

"Of course Izumi," Mr. Ashiya said. Not long after Rika and Ivan were down stairs and waiting for Mr. Ashiya at the door. Neither of the two kids looked at Mizuki, neither acknowledge her presence.

"Make sure you two don't disturb Aunt Julia a lot okay" Izumi said to his two kids with a smile.

"Okay, we will be good" Rika and Ivan said as one. Izumi nodded and kiss both of his kids before they left with Mr. Ashiya. Izumi turned to look at Mizuki…

--

Okay here is the end of chapter 11. I'm sorry if its short and for taking to long to update! My internet was cut off and I just recently got access to a computer with internet. I will try to update soon but I don't promise anything. Please review I will really appreciate that.

Sincerely Rika100! )

I also want to thank all the readers and reviewers of this story.


	13. Chapter 12

Hi everyone once again

Hi everyone once again. Here it is chapter 12 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 12

"Okay, we will be good" Rika and Ivan said as one. Izumi nodded and kiss both of his kids before they left with Mr. Ashiya. Izumi turned to look at Mizuki.

"Our children grew up thinking you dead. Your mother never told me you had revived" Izumi said once he heard the car pull away.

"I knew I wasn't going to like what you were going to tell me. Still I want to know our kids; I want to be near them. Please don't deny me the opportunity of knowing them…don't take that from me like my mother did" Mizuki said going up to Izumi.

"I won't do that. Never will I be that cruel" Izumi said backing away from his long thought dead-wife. Mizuki sigh, and stopped walking towards Izumi.

"Thank you" Mizuki said after a long silence.

"I asked them if they would want to know their mother if she was alive. Both said yes," Izumi said looking out the window.

"What about you Izumi, will you let me get near you too?" Mizuki asked. Izumi didn't answer right away, he wanted to say many things and at the same time he didn't want to say anything at all.

--

Julia watch as Rika and Ivan entered her room, both were so beautiful. "AUNT JULIA!!" Both screamed going up to her.

"Hey little ones" Julia said with a smile as the kids stood on either side of her bed.

"When are you getting out?" Rika asked.

"I don't know honey" Julia said and pause for a moment. "How was your trip?"

"I love it! Dad's friends were funny and Uncle Shin was fun too. He let us do a lot of things, Grandpa Sano was cool!" Rika said excitedly. Julia smiled and watched as the girl suddenly went silent.

"What's the matter little Rika?" Julia asked worry.

"There's a woman at the house, she looks like mom. I'm not sure though because dad told us to go to our room…and when he came in he asked us if we would like to get to know mom if she ended being alive" Rika said taking Julia's hand in between her small ones.

"What did you say little one?" Julia asked as she watched Mr. Ashiya look out the window.

"We said yes and he said that mom was alive. He said that he was going to let us be with her so we could know her…but I'm scare Aunt Julia" Rika said. Ivan climbed the bed and Rika followed.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"We're scare this will make daddy hate her. That he won't go near her" Ivan answered and Rika nodded. Julia said nothing and looked at her husband, Nakatsu said nothing.

--

"Izumi please answer me, will you let me get near you too?" Mizuki asked again.

"I don't know Mizuki. I don't know" Izumi said and walked to the room they used to shared. Mizuki followed and watch as Izumi sat on the bed she had sat on.

"You think something happened between Gilbert and me, don't you?" Mizuki asked making Izumi looked up at her. In his eyes she could see the answered. "I never let him touch me, never because I would always hear a faraway memory reminding me. A voice I didn't recognized, and when it stopped I was about to go crazy. Then another voice came when I was preparing to come back home."

Izumi said nothing and looked at her eyes. He could see she was saying the truth, Mizuki had never learned how to lie. She was always so sincere that one had to make sure not to have her as an enemy. Mizuki walked up to him and stood between his legs.

"I love you Izumi Sano, with or without memory my heart has always have your name carved in it" Mizuki said without braking eye contact with him. Izumi stood up making her back away a little. He put an arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. Mizuki kissed back with the same desperation, with love and trust.

--

"If your mom is really alive I'm sure she will win your daddy's heart again. She didn't go to an all boys school for nothing. She's brave little ones and your daddy still loves her, everything will be alright. All you have to do is get to know her" Julia said with a smile.

"Yes we know, but will daddy hate us if we spend time with mom?" Rika asked.

"No he would never hate the two little ones that have kept him alive all this years. He loves both of you, he would never hate you even if you leave" Julia said and she could have sworn Mr. Ashiya and Nakatsu nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure though.

"Thanks Aunt Julia" Rika said and Ivan nodded in agreement.

"There is nothing to thank me little ones" Julia said with a smile.

"Will you sing us a song? The one that you always do when we go to sleep" Ivan asked softly as he lie his little head on Julia's lap.

"Of course" Julia said with a smile.

"Thank you" Rika said and laid her little head next to her twin's. Julia began to hum the melody, before she began to sing.

"_Little Angels of the light close your eyes and dream. Go to another world and have fun until the brightness of the day comes again. Close your eyes and smile as new adventures come to your little minds. Sleep and dream, sleep and see how things can change as you think of them._"

Rika and Ivan smiled and closed their eyes, and Julia kept singing the song that she was once taught by her dead mother.

"_Little Miracles of my life sleep and dream. Close your eyes that I'll be here to guard each of them. Dream of good things and don't worry about the monster that I'll be here to scare it away. Relax your little bodies and sleep until the brightness of the day comes again. Dream that I'll be here to witness each and every single one of them._"

"_Dream with mom and dad having an adventure together and with us_" Rika and Ivan sang together before their little bodies relaxed completely. Julia smiled at the new ending, the new way things were going to be.

"How's my friend doing?" Julia asked Mr. Ashiya.

--

Izumi backed away and stared at Mizuki; both were staring at each other. Izumi looked at the wall behind Mizuki for a long moment before he let his arms drop and walk to the shelf. "Izumi?" Mizuki asked hesitantly.

"I shouldn't have done that" Izumi said is voice so soft that Mizuki almost didn't hear.

"What?" Mizuki asked surprised.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, you should have left the moment I said our kids will be able to spend time…"

"Don't Izumi, please don't do this" Mizuki pleaded as tears stained her delicate face. Izumi didn't turn to look at her at all.

"I don't think everything will be as before Mizuki" Izumi said without looking at her and going to the window. He opened the curtain and looked outside. "You should leave now."

"No Izumi, don't do this" Mizuki pleaded going up to him. Izumi backed away from her reach and Mizuki dropped her hands to her sides. "If that's what you want…"

"Yes that's what I want, I don't want you back in my life" Izumi said still not looking at her.

"Very well, I won't try anything. This time Izumi Sano it won't me that will go after you, it will be you" Mizuki said. Izumi heard the door close behind him but he still didn't move as tears fell down his eyes. He watched as Mizuki looked at him from the outside and he could see he had hurt her, still he did nothing to stop her. He was so confuse, he didn't know what to think or do. Not anymore.

--

"She's suffering because her mother lied to her" Mr. Ashiya answered after a while.

"I thought as much, things will not be easy" Julia said.

"What do you mean love?" Nakatsu asked. Julia smiled sadly at her husband.

"Even when Izumi loves Mizuki he won't know what to do. He will be confused and he will push her away from his life. He'll be afraid she will disappear and he won't want her in his life…" Julia paused for a moment. "…and knowing Mizuki the way I do she will make him go after her this time. It will be Izumi's turn to go after her, it won't be Mizuki."

"No, Izumi can't do that" Nakatsu said shaking his head.

"Love, you know how things went when Mizuki attended school" Julia said.

"Yes, but she thought Izumi didn't know her secret, and Izumi didn't tell her a word" Nakatsu said.

"Nakatsu you have to see that not everything is as before. Nothing is going to be the same anymore" Julia said locking eyes with her husband. Nakatsu stared back, knowing deep down that his wife was right. She always was right when it came to Izumi and Mizuki Sano.

"Let's just hope they don't stay away from each other too long" Mr. Ashiya said and Julia nodded in agreement.

--

Okay here is the end of chapter 12. I will try to update soon but I don't promise anything. Please review I will really appreciate that.

Sincerely Rika100! )

I also want to thank all the readers and reviewers of this story.


	14. Chapter 13

Hi everyone once again. Here it is chapter 13 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 13

"Let's just hope they don't stay away from each other too long" Mr. Ashiya said and Julia nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week went by fast, Rika and Ivan had fun with Mizuki, but they were sad that Izumi didn't join them on every trip they took. It was as if he was still trying to accept that Mizuki was alive. Rika and Ivan weren't sure and they didn't want to ask their dad. As the end of the month neared Izumi begin to go with them but no one asked the reason nor said anything about it afraid Izumi would walk away once again.

"Izumi are you okay?" Mizuki asked when Izumi kept staring into space. The four of them where currently at a restaurant neared a beautiful park.

"Yeah, I was just thinking how we met" Izumi said getting their kids attention.

"You still remember that?" Mizuki asked with a blush.

"Of course I remember that, I stopped talking to you after that accident because I didn't know how to talk to a girl."

"Yeah and then you kissed me while you were drunk" Mizuki said with a smile.

"I did?" Izumi asked surprised making the other three laughed.

"Yes, when Nakatsu and the others went over to the room" Izumi seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes and then I kissed you when we fell over that small cliff."

"I thought that was a dream." Ivan and Rika just watch as their parents talk as if nothing could disturb their conversation.

"Well I didn't know I had to tell you" Izumi said. Mizuki laugh softly and smiled at Izumi. "I still can't believe that Gilbert let your mother lie to you like that." Mizuki nodded.

"I know, I thought he was my friend" Mizuki said sadness clear in her voice.

"_Our _friend Mizuki. He promised to always help us in everything and look what he did" Izumi said grabbing Mizuki's hand. Mizuki nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Julia, you think Izumi and Mizuki will be okay now?" Nakatsu asked suddenly. They were currently in their home for Julia to finish gaining strength.

"Yes love, I'm sure they will talk things through. I know Izumi as much as I know Mizuki and I'm sure that probably at this moment they are talking things through and Rika and Ivan are there to witness" Julia said.

"I hope so" Nakatsu said and helped Julia move to the kitchen so he could cook for her. He didn't want to have her out of his sight for a while.

"I know they are" Julia said looking out the window as Nakatsu begin to make her something to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumi, Mizuki, and their kids were walking around the park. Ivan and Rika chasing each other in front of them while Mizuki and Izumi talked as they watch their kids. Mrs. Ashiya was suddenly in front of them and Ivan and Rika went up to their parents.

"Mizuki we have to talk" Mrs. Ashiya said.

"Sorry mother but I can't right now, I need to catch up on the things that you force away from me. Now if you excuse us" Mizuki said and made to move away but Mrs. Ashiya stepped in front of her preventing her from walking.

"Please just a minute" Mrs. Ashiya pleaded. Mizuki looked at Izumi, he had just started to talk to her and she didn't want anything to ruin the moment. Izumi looked at her and smiled slightly.

"We will wait for you near the lake, don't worry. Just call me if you need anything" Izumi said and kissed Mizuki on the forehead.

"Okay." Mizuki watch as her husband and two kids walked away from her and her mother. She turned to her mother and waited.

"I'm sorry Mizuki" Mrs. Ashiya said.

"I don't have anything to _forgive _you mother, I have _my_ family back and I know they _won't_ hurt me at all. I know they will never do so" Mizuki said looking at her mother.

"Please Mizuki I thought it…"

"It was for my own good? You should have asked me mother. You could have told me the truth and let me choose, I wouldn't have left America. Izumi likes it here, and we would only go visit his family every now and then" Mizuki said.

"I'm really sorry Mizuki" Mrs. Ashiya said.

"I'm sorry mother but I don't think the relation of mother and daughter that we had will work again. Now excuse me I have things to catch up to. Memories to make" Mizuki said and left her mother before the older woman could say anything. She walked to Izumi and her kids and sat with them. Izumi looked at her with understanding eyes but said nothing as Ivan and Rika begin to ask her questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later Ivan and Rika's birthday was getting near and Mizuki wasn't able to stay in one place. Izumi watch as she went from one store to another trying to figure out what to buy. She entered store after store buying things for a party, and things that she would give her son and daughter. Izumi just followed watching her and answering questions she had. Ivan and Rika were left with Nakatsu, Julia, and Mr. Ashiya while they were at the stores.

"Mizuki calm down, we still have time" Izumi said with a smile.

"I know…but I want to be prepare" Mizuki said as she looked at blue and pink napkins trying to decide which one to buy.

"They both like blue just like you" Izumi said from behind her. Mizuki jumped slightly and turned around only to meet lips. Both stayed frozen for a second, neither had kiss the other. Mizuki because she wanted Izumi to get used to her being alive, and Izumi because he didn't know if Mizuki was ready. Izumi moved his lips slowly against Mizuki and watch as Mizuki closed her eyes and lean into the kiss.

Mizuki put her arms around his neck and Izumi put his arms around Mizuki's waist. The kissed lasted until the need to breath came. Izumi pulled away gently and opened his eyes to lock them with Mizuki ones. Both stared at each other neither knowing what to say as they kept staring. Izumi suddenly smiled and Mizuki could do no other than smile too.

"I finally know that I'm not dreaming" Izumi said aloud.

"And I finally know that you still love me" Mizuki said softly making Izumi stare at her in surprised. He hadn't known that Mizuki felt that way.

"I love you my little trouble maker."

"I love you my jumper."

Both smiled at each other and Izumi kissed Mizuki for a second time before he separated and grabbed to packets of blue napkins.

"I didn't know they were so much like me" Mizuki said suddenly, making Izumi turned to look back at her with surprised. "I have seen Rika act more like you."

"Ivan acts like you" Izumi pointed out.

"I think both have a little of each…what do you think?"

"I think so too" Izumi said with a nod. Mizuki smiled but said nothing and both begin to get things in silence agree or disagreeing on the things they each picked up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Julia you think dad and mom would get back together again?" Rika asked Julia. Ivan, Julia, Nakatsu, Mr. Ashiya, and her were currently in the back yard, the air soft and warm under the sunny day. The back yard wasn't small but it wasn't too big either. There was a center circle, a small bush of white roses and two trees near the wall on the back.

"I don't think little Rika, I know they will get back together. Izumi just wants to make sure Mizuki is ready, and not dreaming, and Mizuki wants to know if your father still loves her. Even when neither will know until one of the two kisses the other" Julia said.

"I think I know how to do that" Ivan said suddenly making the females turn to look at him. Julia could see the concentration the small boy had on his face as he begin to build a plot to do what Julia had said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki and Izumi got to their home and hide what they had bought before they went to pick up Rika and Ivan. Both were holding hands, and talked in low tones about the party. The kids had start school and their birthday would end up on a Saturday. One of the reasons Izumi had accepted was because he knew that his kids had friends from school. He had also called his father and brother and informed them of what had happened. Both were surprised but were happy that Mizuki was back with him.

Mizuki had also talked with her mother, even though they didn't get well anymore. Her father had also told her that he was going to divorce her mother. Mizuki didn't blame him and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She still hadn't talked to Gilbert, and every time he tried to get near her Izumi would appear out of nowhere. She wondered how it happened but she never asked.

"Mizuki!" Julia voice brought the couple out of their thoughts. Mizuki ran up to her and hugged her. "I can't believe it you really are alive."

"Yeah, imagine me when I found out I was thought dead by you and my family" Mizuki said backing away a little.

"I can only imagine my friend."

"How are you doing?" Izumi said smiling.

"I'm doing well; I'm able to walk by myself now. Nakatsu still won't leave me out of his sight for long periods of time. His boss doesn't complain since he turns everything in on time" Julia said with a smile. Izumi laugh softy and Julia was able to see that what everyone was waiting for had already occurred. "So when is the next ceremony to celebrate your ninth anniversary?"

"I'm taking Mizuki and the kids to Japan. Dad wants to meet her."

"So you told the family already" Nakatsu's voice came from behind Julia. Izumi nodded and Mizuki smiled all the more. "Has our favorite couple kiss then?" Mizuki blushed and Izumi nodded.

"Then I think my plan is ruin" Ivan said making the adults jump in surprise.

"What plan?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"Aunty Julia said that you guys had to kiss to be ready once again" Rika said. Mizuki looked at her friend and noticed she looked away. Mizuki smiled, yeah Julia was the same as she remembered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here is the end of chapter 13. I'm sorry if its short. I will try to update soon but I don't promise anything. Please review I will really appreciate that.

Sincerely Rika100! =)

I also want to thank all the readers and reviewers of this story. ^_^


	15. Chapter 14

Hi everyone once again. Here it is chapter 14 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 14

"Aunty Julia said that you guys had to kiss to be ready once again" Rika said. Mizuki looked at her friend and noticed she looked away. Mizuki smiled, yeah Julia was the same as she remembered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had gone fast for Mizuki, she felt that nothing seemed to last. The twins birthday was that the day and she was hoping that nothing went wrong. Izumi had assured her that everything would be okay, and that he wouldn't let anything get mess up. As they went to pick up the twins from school, Gilbert stopped them. Neither said anything waiting for the blond man to say something.

"I know I shouldn't have agreed with your mother Mizuki, but I love you too much. I didn't think of the consequences and I didn't think that you would remember one day. I just wanted to marry you" Gilbert said.

"I have nothing to forgive you Gilbert, but I don't think that our friendship will ever work again. I'm sorry" Mizuki said and Izumi led her away leaving the other man alone.

Izumi and Mizuki arrived at the school and watch as Ivan and Rika ran up to them. It was their birthday after all.

"Happy birthday" Mizuki said to both her kids.

"You remember!" The twins said smiling.

"Of course I remember, are all your friends ready to go?" Mizuki said smiling. Ivan and Rika nodded, and everyone followed Mizuki and Izumi after the man congratulated his kids. Everyone walked and talked in front of Mizuki and Izumi. Both keeping an eye on all the kids. The school and their home wasn't that far away, so they didn't have to worry too much about crossing traffic streets.

"Mom, why did you ask everyone to come over? I thought we would go somewhere else" Rika said suddenly stepping next to Mizuki.

"I thought you two would like to have your friends over today. Besides Julia, Nakatsu, and dad are going over today" the blonde woman replied. Rika looked at her for a moment before nodding and ran up to her friends and brother.

Mizuki loved the awe her kids had on their faces when they went to the backyard so everyone could fit. There were tables, balloons, a snack table, and a big cake in the center table.

"We hope you two like this little surprise" Izumi said smiling.

"Thank you" Rika and Ivan said smiling before they ran with their friends to the trampoline that was on the left side of the big yard. Mizuki and Izumi watch as their children had fun with their little friends. The parents arrived soon after to join the party, and everyone watch as Mizuki talked with each of them. To get to know the parents of her kids friends. She enjoyed talking to them, they all seemed to be nice people, and knew that her kids had chosen well with who they played with.

The cake was cut as the sun was setting, then they watch as Izumi took out a big white blanket and put up. He then took out a projector and put on a cartoon movie for everyone to see. Rika and Ivan had fun that day, watching and laughing along with their friends as Mizuki and Izumi had small conversations with the other kids parents. Yeah, that day had turned out to be one of the greatest ones for Mizuki and her family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki looked around as she got off the plane with Izumi and their twins. They had decided to visit Izumi's family during the holidays, Ivan and Rika had been so happy. They had been talking with Shin and Izumi's father on the phone. Rika and Ivan telling them at once that Mizuki was alive. They had heard Izumi's father fall from surprise when Mizuki had greeted them. Shin had only said: "Great now I have to worry about my running career." Mizuki had laugh and Izumi had joined her after Ivan and Rika looked at their mother.

"Mizuki!" a chores of male voices was heard. She turned around to see who they were. She wasn't too surprised at seeing all her high school friends there. She ran up to them and they hugged her at once.

"I missed you guys so much, it has been so long since I last saw you" Mizuki said once they let her go.

"We missed our crazy friend as well" Shin said and everyone nodded.

"Yeah a crazy one that dressed like a boy only to be with Izumi" Kaname said. Mizuki only smiled at that and everyone else chuckled before they were hurried to two different cars. They all went to Sano Residence and were greeted by Izumi's father. Everyone entered and Mizuki learned then that Izumi and his father had gotten in good terms once again.

They had a small party, the kids falling asleep in Mizuki's and Izumi's arms. Everyone enjoyed their talked until midnight when everyone was led to a guest room. Izumi and Mizuki along with their kids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have missed so much in this last nine years" Mizuki said to Izumi the following day. They were sitting in the garden at Sano Residence. Everyone seemed to still be sleeping; Mizuki had had a bad dream and had awoken next to Izumi.

"We are together now and we will make up for those years" Izumi said hugging Mizuki from behind.

"That won't be enough Izumi; I missed eight long years of our kids' childhood."

"It wasn't your fault Mizuki" Izumi said softly. They stayed silent just looking at the sky. Neither talked as they heard the others awake, they just stayed there together enjoying their time alone.

"I found them!" Ivan sudden exclaimed made Izumi and Mizuki looked at him. Everyone else appeared behind Ivan, a smile on their faces.

"So it wasn't a dream" Shin said. Mizuki laugh at that statement making everyone smiled. Rika and Ivan ran up to her and Izumi hugging them, everyone else walked up to them talking about what to do that day. Mizuki watch as they all talked planning the days events before turning to look at her.

"You defiantly will not complain, you and Izumi are coming along with the kids. We want to have fun here" everyone said as one.

"Okay" Mizuki said and everyone nodded and they kept planning. Mizuki just listen, and they all suddenly became quiet and look at each other before nodding twice agreeing on a place all together. Now Mizuki wasn't so sure about really going, when they agreed on something silently they were going to keep it silent until the time came. Making Mizuki wonder what they were planning, now it wasn't only her but her kids too. Izumi seemed to know but she knew he wouldn't say anything. He had never done so when they were young.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki looked at the park in amazement, it was beautiful. A path to lead to the lake, another to the playground, one to the basketball court, and so on. She was surprised that this time it was something that she could really appreciate.

"You didn't think I would let them take our kids to a place like they used to take you… did you?" Izumi said from behind her.

"I don't know… with them you never know" Mizuki said smiling. Izumi chuckle and shook his head slightly making the others smile. The rest of the day was spent with the guys playing with the twins, and Izumi and Mizuki sitting under a tree watching them from a distance.

Everything was fine Mizuki decided, she had her kids and husband back. She was happy, and now she remembered everything that had really happened in her life. She knew that her mother had done wrong and she had forgiven her… even when she wouldn't talk to her. Her father was with her in every special moment, Julia and Nakatsu had been with her the whole time she had struggle to see if Izumi stilled loved her.

They were with her until they had gotten together once again. Julia had even told Ivan and Rika that for Izumi and Mizuki to realize that they stilled loved each other was to kiss once again. Something that Mizuki hadn't seen, something that she didn't thought would work even if it had crossed her mind.

"…ki, Mizuki!"

"Yes?" Mizuki said looking at Izumi questioningly. She knew by his look that she hadn't heard a single word that he had said. "Sorry."

"I was telling you what we would buy for the kids" Izumi said smiling. It had been a long time since Mizuki had lost herself in her thoughts.

"Oh" Mizuki said with a small blush. She had been so lost in what had happened the last few months that she had missed something as important as hearing Izumi what they would buy for their kids while they were in Japan.

"Don't worry, we'll talk about it later" Izumi said kissing her forehead. Mizuki smiled at the man that had waited for her to tell him the truth while they were in school. The one that had risked telling her what he felt while she kept pretending she was a guy. She was happy with him, and now they were together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the tenth birthday of the twins passed by, Mizuki was more then happy. She was recently feeling ill in the mornings, it had started a few weeks after the twins had turned ten. She hadn't told anything to Izumi afraid something would happened, he was still in the career of jumping, and was a world champion. He went on practices, and rarely left for competitions. He had faces many people already, and had won them every single time.

Mizuki was currently in the kitchen of their home preparing food for Ivan and Rika who had a half day that day. They would be arriving with Julia and Nakatsu, Mizuki smiled at the thought of Julia. Her friend had gotten pregnant the holidays that Mizuki and her small family had gone to Japan to visit Izumi's father and brother. It had been a surprised and Mizuki had been so happy.

She had wondered if she could get pregnant again, but she didn't want to get her hopes up and then ending like the last time. When the doctor had told her, her pregnancy was dangerous to her life. Mizuki suddenly felt the urge to throw up and ran to the restroom as Izumi walked through the door. He watched her turned and entered and worry followed her.

"Mizuki, love what's the matter?" Izumi asked softly when Mizuki was rinsing her mouth.

"I don't know I have felt like this for the past two months" Mizuki said unable to hide what was happening to her any longer. She knew that Izumi wouldn't be happy that she had hide it, but she knew he would also understand… or at least she hoped he did

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you… I thought it was just a stomach bug… but it seems is more than that" Mizuki said before she had to throw up again. She heard Ivan and Rika entered the house and she looked at Izumi pleadingly.

"Don't worry, just wait here until you feel better" Izumi said and left. Mizuki was grateful that Izumi hadn't want their kids to worry. She rinsed her mouth again and walked outside after taking a few breaths. She smiled at seeing Julia's pregnant belly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here is the end of chapter 14. I'm sorry if it's short. I will try to update soon but I don't promise anything. Please review I will really appreciate that.

Sincerely Rika100! =)

I also want to thank all the readers and reviewers of this story. ^_^


	16. Chapter 15

Hi everyone once again. Here it is chapter 15 of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Chapter 15

"Don't worry, just wait here until you feel better" Izumi said and left. Mizuki was grateful that Izumi hadn't want their kids to worry. She rinse her mouth again and walked outside after taking a few breaths. She smiled at seeing Julia's pregnant belly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are fine Mrs. Sano, what is happening is normal in your condition."

Mizuki stared at the doctor questioningly. She had promised Izumi the previous day she would go to the hospital to see what was wrong with her. He was unable to go with her because he had to leave for a competition and wouldn't be back until the weekend. So she had asked Julia to go with her.

"You are three months pregnant" the doctor said gently when he saw the look Mizuki was giving him.

"Three months pregnant… but how?" Mizuki said surprised.

"Well… after what happened ten years ago your body became stronger while you traveled around the world" the doctor explained. Mizuki smiled and embrace her belly as Julia went up to her.

"A baby" Mizuki said to her friend.

"Yes a baby and you will take care of him or her, and Izumi and your kids will be there. Your dad and us, and everyone that loves you will be there to help you take care of the little one growing inside you" Julia said smiling.

Mizuki smiled and after thanking the doctor they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumi arrived to see his kids jumping up and down in front of Mizuki, putting their small hands on her belly. He wonder what was going on, and wondered if Mizuki had really gone to see what was wrong with her. His wife finally looked up at him and smiled lovely.

"Come join us in this joy" Mizuki said smiling.

"What has happened?" Izumi asked softly.

"I'm three months pregnant" Mizuki said smiling. Izumi stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you" Izumi said when Rika and Ivan went to their room to get something.

"What for?"

"You have given me two kids, and now you are giving me another little angel. One that you will be here for" Izumi said smiling.

"No Izumi, thank you for giving me my family back" Mizuki said kissing Izumi lightly as her kids came back. Izumi watch as Ivan gave Mizuki one of his teddy bears saying that if it was a boy the small toy would be for the baby. Rika gave her a small rag doll and said that if it was a girl the doll would be for the baby. Izumi just kept watching with a smile on his face as his family interact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the next six months Mizuki was able to tell she was going to have twins once again. She had told Izumi who seemed to denied that she was saying the truth. Mizuki just kept telling him, and she loved seeing her kids excited about the babies inside her. Julia had had her baby a month and three weeks ago, and Mizuki was wondering when her kids would come. The doctor had said her kids wouldn't be born until the last week of the month but she had a feeling that the kids inside her would come earlier or later then the time predicted.

"We are home!" Rika and Ivan called as they opened the door. Mizuki smiled as her kids walked into the living room with a smile on their faces. Both going to her side at once and putting their small hands over her belly.

"How was school?" Mizuki asked softly.

"We got a good grade in our test last week, and we answered correctly every question the teacher asked us" Rika answered and Mizuki smile grew as she noticed that her kids were just like their father. Mizuki suddenly felt a pain on her lower belly, when the pain didn't come back she disregarded it. Moments later another pain came and this time Rika and Ivan noticed.

"Mommy?" Ivan asked softly.

"Call your father and tell him its time" Mizuki said between breaths. Rika ran to the phone and called her father as Julia and Nakatsu entered the house. Julia was at her side at once and Mizuki smiled at her; Nakatsu carrying a little boy with blonde hair.

"Where is Izumi?" Julia asked her friend as she went up to her.

"Dad had practice today but I already called him" Rika said as she hanged up the phone.

"Well we are taking you to the hospital now and he can catch us there" Julia said as Nakatsu gave her the baby and carried Mizuki while Julia followed with her kid in hands and the twins. They got on the car and drove away as Julia called Izumi once again to tell him of the change of plans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumi hadn't been so happy and frighten at the same time since the twins had been born. As she finished changing his coach congratulated him as he left.

"Thanks for letting me leave" Izumi said.

"No need just call us and tell us what it is" the coached said and Izumi nodded as he ran off to his car. Once he was inside he turned it on and drove as careful as he could hoping to not miss his child's birth. He has heard Mizuki saying it would be twins again but he had denied it. When they had gone to see the doctor they had decline to know how many or the gender of the baby. As the hospital came into view Izumi got into the parking lot and parked his car near Julia's and Nakatsu's one.

Izumi raced to the door and to the front desk at once, the nurse there looked up and smiled.

"You must be Izumi Sano?"

"Yes, can you please tell me where the doctor took Mizuki Sano?" Izumi said at once.

"Second floor room number seven to the right, I think Mrs. Sano is with her friends and kids" the nurse said smiling.

"Thank you" Izumi said and left at once to the closest elevator and to the second floor. As the elevator went up he remembered that room seven had been the room where Mizuki had been put the last time. When the elevator came to a stop Izumi saw Julia waiting for him a smile on her face.

"Hey, the kids are in the room along with Nakatsu and our baby. Mizuki was taken just moments ago" Julia said smiling. Izumi sighed and walked the room, once inside he saw Mr. Ashiya with his two kids. Izumi walked up to them sat next to his daughter as Julia went up to Nakatsu who was near the window.

"She's going to be okay, have faith" Mr. Ashiya said minutes later. Izumi nodded as Ivan and Rika climbed on his lap.

---Mizuki's POV---

_Here I am again in the hospital, the only difference this time then last is that I will survive. I won't let my family alone once again, this time I will see my little angels grow as the other two learn keep going to school. I must have faith that this time things will change, I can't leave Izumi once again. Not him or our kids, it was painful to him… and to me when I found out what my mother had done. Now I have a new opportunity and I won't put it to waist._

"_Ready Mrs. Sano?" The doctor asked me suddenly._

"_Yes" I answered. He nods and puts me to sleep._

"_We won't let anything happen to you our your baby" was the last thing I heard the doctor say._

---Normal POV---

Izumi went up to the doctor when he entered the room and asked about his wife at once. The doctor smiled and Izumi could only take it as good news.

"Your wife and kids are safe Mr. Sano" the doctor said.

"Kids?" Izumi asked surprised.

"Yes you had twins once again, a boy and a girl. Your wife is resting for the moment she will be brought here in moments along with your kids" the doctor tone clearly indicated that he wasn't joking. Izumi looked at his father-in-law with a smile on his face.

"She had twins again" he said with such happiness that the others couldn't stop from smiling as Ivan and Rika beam.

Moments later nurses entered with Mizuki in bed sleep while the babies were in two separate crystal cribs high enough for Izumi to easily take them in arms. He stared at the two new babies with a smile on his face.

"I want to see" the twins said softly and Izumi took both of them in his arms so they could see their brother and sister. Both babies were sleeping just like their mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mizuki awoke was to find Izumi with a small baby boy in his arms. She smiled and looked at her kids that were near another crystal crib making small humming sounds to another baby.

"I told you it was twins" she said softly making Izumi and her kids go up to her.

"Welcome back" Izumi said kissing her forehead.

"I couldn't leave you guys…" Mizuki pause for a moment. "Not this time and not ever again."

"This time the girl came first" Izumi said smiling as he handed Mizuki the small baby in his arms. When she had the baby in her arms Izumi picked up the other baby.

"Mom what are their names?" Rika asked as she climbed the bed with Ivan and sat on either side of their mother. Mizuki and Izumi looked at each other before smiling.

"The girl is Miriam Sano and Joey Sano," Ivan and Rika looked at their father to see him nod.

"They are beautiful" the twins beam excitedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house looked empty as if nothing was awaiting them. It had been two years since the Miriam and Joey had been born. Rika and Ivan were already twelve and Izumi had retired from his jumping career. Shin and his father had gone to visit that summer as they did ever year to be with the kids and then during holidays they would visit them so they could see their uncles as the kids put it. Izumi looked at the starry sky and smiled knowing that everything was fine now.

"Daddy!" he heard Rika screamed behind him and he turned to look at her. "Daddy help me, Uncle Shin wants to tickle me!" Izumi smiled as his brother caught his daughter and begin to tickle her.

"Shin leave her alone" Mizuki said going out their room. Her swollen belly of six and a half months with their new baby boy in the way.

"Aww Mizuki, you are no fun" Shin whine with a smirked and Izumi couldn't do other than chuckle.

"She's right Shin leave Rika alone" he said smiling.

"That's not fair you have gang up against me."

"You should keep tickling her Uncle Shin" Ivan said from his bedroom door.

"Hey, you are suppose to help me not him!" Rika exclaimed as she ran to her brother's room. Izumi smiled as Mizuki went up to him.

"They sure have a lot of energy" Mizuki said as Shin went with Rika to tickle her brother.

"Yes but they are adorable" Izumi said as they heard Miriam cry from her crib in the twins old room.

"Time to feed those two" Mizuki said and left Izumi to his thoughts once again. He looked at the sky one more time before following his wife inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone for reading this story. I can't believe it the last chapter, but I'm happy. Please forgive me if this last chapter is short and for taking a long time to update.

Please review I will really appreciate it.

Sincerely Rika100! =)


	17. Chapter 16 Epilogue

Hi everyone once again. Here it is the Epilogue of **Mizuki's Diary **sequel. In request of some of the readers of this story, I have decided to write a short chapter for them. Thank you for reading this story all the way and being patient with me. I hope you like it.

Mizuki's Return

Epilogue - 16 Years Later

Ivan looked around the grounds his twin sister Rika at his side, both had returned after a long time. His younger brother and sister stood at their side, Miriam and Joey, named by their mother, Mizuki Sano. They were 16 years-old now and both were growing to be beautiful twins just like their older siblings. Ivan sighed along with his siblings, it was hard to go back to their first home after such a long time.

"I never thought we would come back" Rika said taking a hold of her twin brother's right hand.

"I know, after… after the accident five years ago…" Ivan didn't finished his sentence. Their lives had changed so suddenly after what had happened five year prior.

"Will we be staying long?" Joey asked softly, as he took a hold of his twin knowing that the girl was more sensitive then him. Miriam looked like and acted just like Mizuki, while Joey was like his father all the way through. Different from the older siblings, who looks like one but acted like the other.

"No little brother, we just came to visit for a few hours and then we will leave again" Ivan answered. He was older yes, but he had changed a lot after everything that had occurred to their united family. The four walked to the door and entered. The house was dark, the couches and everything else was covered with white blankets. They had decided to never sale the house no matter how much people offered. That had been Izumi and Mizuki Sano's house since they had married, and later on it was said that it would be the house of their children to keep or sale if they wished.

Ivan and Rika turned on the lights, they uncovered everything and smiled sadly at everything as they saw the house come to life after five years of being alone. Rika walked to the room that belong to her parents, and smiled when she saw that nothing had been touched. Their mother had left her diary on the bed along with a photo of her and Izumi along side. The night stand light was off, and a book under it, the young woman guessed her father would always read a book before going to sleep as her mother wrote whatever came to her mind on her diary. They had not read it, not like Izumi used to read it to them when they were young. It was never an easy thing to read things that might bring memories of sadness to them.

"Is everything okay?" Ivan asked his sister from the door way of their old room.

"Yeah, just seeing that mom left her diary on the bed near the pillow" the young woman answered. Ivan went to her side along with the other two as they walked out of their old room as well. The four entered and sat on the bed, Ivan pulling the diary to him. His eyes widening as he read the first line, which only had four names.

"What is it?" Miriam asked, talking for the first time since they had decided to visit the home of their parents.

"It's mom's last entry to us…" Ivan said softly, sadness clear in his voice as it seemed that his throat was closing on him not letting him breath. He took a deep breath as the other three got a little comfortable so they could listen to him read. "My…"

_**----**_

… _Dear Sons and Daughters,_

_Ivan, Rika, Miriam, and Joey my four little angels. If you are reading this entry then its because your father and me are no longer with you. As the four of you know your father and me have gone through many things in our life, things that not many people would understand yet hope that those that were against us understand that our love can never be forgotten or broken no matter what happens to us._

_Ivan, you are the oldest of the four born one or two minutes before you sister. You are a brave one even when you acted like me at times shy and insecure of things at a young age yet as time pass you seem to get more confident. Keep going like that my son and you will find that life will seem hard but life without challenges is not life. Live and find love and always protect those that are dear to you. Never let anyone tell you, you can't do what you want. You can and you will do it, but you must fight for it._

_Rika, my second oldest, the confident one just like your father. Intelligent but never robbing it on your brother's face; instead always helping him and your little siblings. Keep going like that my young daughter and always know that no matter what you can always reach new goals in life. Protect your twin and your younger siblings, make sure that no one tries to trick money out of you guys and always make sure Aunt Julia and Uncle Nakatsu know where you guys are. Never leave them wondering if you four are okay or not, if you don't see them all the time send them a message telling them you four are fine and that you don't really wish to see them at the moment, but always keep them in your thoughts. Remember my young daughter you and your twin are now in charge of the young ones. Take care of them and never separate._

_Miriam, my second youngest and third oldest, I know that you are like me. Just a trouble makers and always looking for ways to reach your goals. You will become a great woman in life, but always make sure that your brother doesn't stay behind. The two of you are great alone, but together you two are more than brilliant. Stay together and fight and reach your goals together. Always make sure you listen to your sister and brother and protect each other._

_Joey, my last child and the youngest of the four. You are the one that was always quiet and always made sure what had happened in something before giving your advice and opinion about a situation. Always do that my son, always make sure that things don't get out of hand and always listen to your brother and sister. Rika and Ivan have lived without me part of their life and they know it was not because I wished it that way. They know what happened and as you read this diary will know that your father and you four were and are my life._

_Ivan, Rika, Miriam, and Joey my four miracles, know that your father and I will always love you even after life. We will always look after you four no matter where you are. Always making sure that you are safe and that nothing will happened to you._

_With love,_

_**----**_

"…your mother and father, Mizuki and Izumi Sano" Ivan finished reading. He now remembered that they had not seen the diary when they had first come back after the accident. They had entered their parents room, but the diary and book on the night stand where not there. Someone had come and put them their knowing they would come, but who they hadn't told anyone they would be in the states that day.

"What's the matter Ivan?" Rika asked.

"I think that mother and father wished for us to find the diary today" Ivan said smiling. The others didn't seemed to understand but Ivan knew what he was saying. He knew what he was thinking and knew that someone had probably come to the house and put the diary like that. He stood along with his siblings and grabbing the book and diary they walked out of the house.

"Now that I remember mother never mentioned that she would leave us so soon" Rika said looking at the sky.

"That's because she never left us Rika, mom and dad are with us. Always looking after us from wherever they are" Ivan soft tone made the other three looked at him. He was holding the photo of their parents along with the book and diary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four siblings walked in silence down the dark road. All four missing Julia and Nakatsu leaving through the backyard with a smile on their face. They had heard the news of the four going back, never really knowing when they would arrived, they prepared their friends last wish. It was meant that way, now the four would know that their parents would never leave them alone. Not even in death.

Julia remembered that day as if was yesterday, the car her friends were in had gotten in an accident. One that no one would ever forget and yet Mizuki and Izumi Sano seemed as stubborn even after death. Always making sure those they loved were safe and happy, always reaching and achieving new goals. Yes, Julia and Nakatsu would look after the four Sano children, even when they didn't contact them very often. It was always a 'hello we are fine' message through e-mail. Never more than those words, but Julia was okay with it. It just meant they were getting strong by day.

"Let's go love" Nakatsu said and the two blondes left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan, Rika, Miriam, and Joey entered their home and the three younger siblings sat around Ivan as he began to read his mother's diary. It was going to be a long night, a long week, and probably a long month before they finished reading their mother's diary. Yet, Ivan knew that even after he finished reading it, Rika than would read it to them, and then Miriam, and finally Joey. Before Ivan reread it to them, his three siblings stayed silent as he begun to read Mizuki's diary in a soft tone. From her young age to the last page she had written in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is the end of the Epilogue… I know that you probably didn't expect me to have Izumi and Mizuki dead… but I wasn't really able to think of anything else. I wanted the kids to be older and have a new way of seeing life… so this is what came to my mind.

Now, Thank you to everyone that read this last short chapter.

Please review I will really appreciate it.

Sincerely Rika100! ^_^


End file.
